Spectrometer E is our high resolution 600 MHz system. It is based on a magnet which was designed and constructed in-house. The only major changes during the year were the installation of the new receiver and pulse programmer designs. We also upgraded the proton amplifier to a unit capable of 100 Watts rf output power.